Speculations
by Draconic Caduceus
Summary: A conglomeration of stories from all my series in a sort-of-but-not-quite 28 meme challenge. Suggestions welcome but not required. Have characters from Memoirs of a 'Brainless Brute' and 'Katie's Adventure' Series.
1. Jealous Bluestreak: Brainless Brute

**Yeah, this is actually what I do when I get writer's block. I let my mind wander and random thoughts come to me. Like having Bluestreak be jealous of Narzenim when they first meet.**

**This "story" will have random prompts for random characters. I mean _any_ characters. I have ones from Brainless Brute, Katie's Adventures, and other thoughts lined up for this. Readers can post prompts and characters, but since nobody reads this anymore, I'm not gonna hold my breath.**

**I haven't gotten to that chapter yet in _Memoirs of a Brainless Brute, _but basically Russ gets back (I'm not saying from where) and the Autobots basically tell her that if she can't remain neutral forever, and realizing that she had raised Prowl and had a maternal spark, gave her a sparkling they had found in the ruins of a city. So they pretty much met her, frowned, and gave her a sparkling and told her to raise it and bring it back. So Russ takes the sparkling - who she calls Bluestreak - off-planet to where she had been staying and raised him there with Jumper and Firebird who become his adopted older brothers. When he comes of age she returns him to the Autobots but he still considers her his mother.  
Now Narzenim, she was really young with her parents on a space-flight when they were attacked by pirates. Her parents were killed in the fight but she survived and was taken by the pirates and sold as a slave. There she met a young mech named Strike who had also been sold and realizing how young (and weak) Narzenim was, Strike became her guardian, keeping an optic on her throughout their time. Russ was working as a bounty hunter then and hunted down their master and in the process freeing all the slaves. She finds Narz and Strike and take them in. Strike was renamed Fegali, which means _protector_ in some Earth language. I don't remember which.**

_**

* * *

**_

Jealous Bluestreak (Brainless Brute)

The first time he had seen the misshapen ball of fur he had felt a stirring of jealousy in his spark. That _creature_, the furry cat-girl was perched on _his_ Mother's shoulder, surveying the world with scared green eyes.

He felt a deep sadness, too. He couldn't help but feel as if he was being replaced by an organic child who was no larger than his hand. But nonetheless he greeted her cheerfully enough, forcing a smile on his lips but retreating to his quarters the first chance he got.

Deep down he knew that it was unfair to hate this girl so much. His Mother had adopted and raised him because he needed her, and he supposed that she was raising this organic cat-girl for the same reasons. But that didn't stop the raging jealousy that he felt the longer he thought of it.

* * *

"Bluestreak?" he looked down at the be-damned cat-girl who stood, shaking in front of him. Her grey-spotted silver-grey fur was fluffed out like a wary cat, ears flat to her skull.

Even though he hated her, he felt a stab of regret. He didn't want her _scared_ of him… He extended a hand to her and after a moment's deliberation, she crawled on his palm, curling her tail tightly around her avian-like feet as he set her gently on the table. Her guardian, the motorcycle-mech called Fegali was nowhere to be seen. Bluestreak said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked. Her organic throat gave her a nasally accent as she spoke the query in Cybertronian though they were clear, precise, and scared.

He was honestly shocked and said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't!"

The girl's ears flattened tighter against her head. "You do." She said softly. "You avoid me and your feelings are hurt. Did I do something wrong?"

Curse her, she looked as if she were about to cry, wide black-lined eyes tilted upwards to look sadly at him. Bluestreak hung his head but couldn't bring himself around to admitting that he was jealous. "I'm sorry," he said contritely. And he meant it. "I didn't mean to be so rude. It was nothing you did."

She didn't look convinced but accepted it. Bluestreak noted that her guardian had come in looking for her, so it was likely she gave up because of that. For a moment he watched them walk away before looking back at his cube of Energon. He yelped when he found the seat across from him occupied by none other than Jazz. "Heya, Blue Boy!"

Bluestreak gave a shaky smile. "Hey, Jazz. You scared me."

Jazz jerked his head toward the doors where the girl and Fegali had gone. "Jealous?"

The gunner eyed him. "No."

The saboteur laughed warmly. "You have no worries, Blue. She still loves ya and would still love ya no matter what. Little Narz ain't gonna change that."

Bluestreak hung his head. "I suppose it really _was_ unfair of me…"

Jumper appeared behind him, putting a massive hand on his shoulder. _"Jealousy is what makes us fall. When we compare ourselves against others and find ourselves lacking we bring ourselves down for we are who we are, who we are created to be, and who we will always be no matter what jealous waves wash over us. Jealous is the bitter poison that twists our sparks into something black and evil."_ He said, quoting a wise proverb from the planet they grew up on. _"Narzenim is really sweet. You should get to know your little sister."_ With a firm clap on the shoulder, the furred male walked away.

Jazz eyed the wolf-male curiously. "What'd he say?"

The gunner hung his head. "He said that jealousy was bad for the spark." He bit his lip, a habit he had picked up from his Mother. "He said I should get to know my little sister."

His companion grinned. "Tread carefully with her. She's still hurtin'." Easy as that he disappeared into the crowd and the shadows of the _Jossine_.

_I should get him to teach me that,_ Blue thought as he finished his Energon. _What'd Jumper call it? Shadow Walking?_ Shaking his head at his folly, he threw his cube into the recycling bin and went in search of Narzenim.

His little sister.


	2. Excited Jumper

**I sear, Jumper has ADHD or something.**

**Brief notes that don't really need to be read:  
-in Jumper's culture, it's rude to use contractions when addressing someone else.  
-****He can't speak English very well.  
-italics are when Bluestreak talks to Jumper in his language  
-on Jumper's planet, their names are long and there are no one-word names like Hound or Prowl. He's used to "longer" names like One-Who-Jumps (his own name), One-Who-Is-Like-the-Flash-of-Blue-Across-the-Evening-Sky (Bluestreak), or One-Who-Is-Like-the-Autumn-Leaves (Russet). Names and transformation modes define who a person is, who their identity is. Like a Maori how they have a chant to tell a person they just met who they are and where their roots are.  
-_baenvarna_ means 'little brother' and _aargvarna_ means 'older brother'  
-Kalinmas (Jumper's race) live in what are called Packs where the leaders are called the Elders who are also the Alpha. So Jumper understands (to some extent) the heirarchy of the Autobots.**

_**

* * *

**_

Excited Jumper

Earth was a new experience to him, and he just loved it. The scents, the air, the sheer _beauty_ of the organic life…it made him giddy. It made him want to transform and kick his heels up, running and frolicking in the long, wavy strands of grass, chase the jeweled insects that scared at his approach, play in the mud, wade through the river, race across the desert, roll around in the dirt...

Yes, he concluded. Earth was very exciting.

To make matters even better, the first time he went out with the Autobots they had required his tracking skills. Their green mech, the boxy one around his height called Hound (he thought it was a strange name to have, a single-word name), was a tracker, too, but he wasn't as good as Jumper as. _No one_ was as good a tracker as Jumper was.

But he liked working with other people. And the-one-called-Hound was nice for all he had such a short name.

He _loved_ tracking. It was his life, his entire being. It made him who he was and he reveled in that freedom. At the same time he pitied those mechs around him who didn't know who they were. They were so lost in their identity and trying to prove what or who they were that they forgot the big picture. They became an image, a façade of what they _want_ to be rather than what they _are_.

Tracking. Right. He crouched down eagerly, eyeing the tracks in the soft dirt. That was new. Dirt. And tracks. Cool. With the-tracker-mech-Autobot-called-Hound beside him they traced the route their quarry had taken, the dangerous panther-mech-cassette called Ravage and three injured 'Seekers.'

In the back of his cortex he wondered if short names were common in Cybertronians. In English, one of the main languages spoken on Earth, short names seemed to be rather common. At that moment, for just an Earth second, he missed his planet. He missed the names and how much you could learn about a mech when they spoke of their names and transformation modes.

Hound. A green, four-wheeled vehicle with an open top.

It just wasn't the same.

The wind changed and so did the scent. Hmm…that's cool. He paused, eyeing the tracks. Hound had stopped crouching long ago, apparently able to see the prints from his upright height. There was a large rock in front of them, and the tracks traversed around it to the right. But his senses told him to go left.

So go left he did: he had learned on his planet to trust his instincts, after all.

"Uh, Jumper?" he paused and turned to find the group he was leading (with the-tracker-Autobot-mech-called-Hound) was staring at him in confusion. "The tracks go this way." This was said by a red, black, and silver-gray mech called Sideswipe and if he couldn't understand the words spoken, the Autobot pointed a finger toward the direction of the prints.

It took him a moment to translate the words the Autobot said to him. He shrugged in the human (the dominant species of the planet) way, lifting and lowering his shoulders. Amazingly the gesture was familiar to him for on his planet, it meant the same thing. He felt a slight twinge of cultural connection between his own race and the humans. He blinked at the Autobots. "I go here." He said. "Bad to go there." Now, what were those directional words again? Light? Reft? Oh well. He could point. That would work well enough.

He rose from his crouch, tilting his head to the side, confused. "No, we have to go that way." Autobot-tracker-mech-Hound said patiently and he was confused.

"Bad that way," he said after he translated what was said.

"You'll get lost," the yellow mech called Sunstreaker muttered, sounding irritated. "Go in circles."

Sunstreaker was a name that Jumper liked out of all the Autobots here. It was longer and was much easier to understand than 'Hound' or 'Sideswipe.' Like-A-Streak-of-Sunlight, or Race-of-Sun would be names that would fit his. For all his bad attitude, this Sunstreaker mech was similar to what Jumper grew up around.

He shook his head. "Not get lost." When the Autobots didn't seem to believe him, he gave another human-Kalimna shrug and walked off of the path, following his instincts. None of the Autobots followed, but Autobot-tracker-mech-called-Hound and a black and white mech called Prowl (who Jumper thought should be called One-Who-Waits-for-the-Right-Moment) were 'commanding officers,' and thus One-Who-Is-Like-the-Flash-of-Blue-Across-the-Evening-Sky was unable to follow. But Jumper didn't mind. His _baenvarna_ had found a Pack to run with, and he must follow his Pack's Elders, and that included One-Who-Waits-for-the-Right-Moment-but-is-called-Prowl and Autobot-tracker-mech-called-Hound.

What did 'Hound' _mean_, anyway?

But he walked off and disappeared into the forest which seemed to swallow him up. The Autobots stared after him. "Strange." Hound commented offhandedly but with no malice or intent to hurt. "Very strange mech."

Prowl nodded his agreement and they continued to follow the prints around the rock. Only to find that the prints ended in a sharp corner of rocky protrusions with a small cave just large enough to fit all of them if need be. There was no sign of Ravage and as Hound was about to check the walls for signs of the cassette's passage they fell under fire. Alarmed and unable to tell in which direction the line of fire came, they retreated to the cave. And there, while giving them cover, they were able to see the entire area.

The trap they had been lead into.

"Injuries?" Ratchet asked quietly, eyeing the mechs. One by one they dismissed the query until he was sure that they were uninjured. He turned to Prowl. "Well?"

The mech was peering out as the three Seekers – who weren't as injured as they had been lead to believe – circled their trap. There was such a fierce yowling and screeching from the bushes that they were all distracted, turning their optics to the bushes and trees which shook violently.

With a fierce show of yowling and screaming like a cat being chased by a dog was Ravage. And he was being chased by…something. The size of a horse, thick, silvery-gray wire-haired fur, bright golden optics, four clawed feet, long, tufted tail and general canine-but-not-quite appearance?

"A cyberwolf," Hound breathed, optics wide. "I though they were all killed."

"Not all," Prowl corrected quietly. "Some were raised and bred in captivity on a distant planet when the war broke out." The mechs gave the tactician a strange look.

"Hush. Let's see what it does." Ratchet admonished as the cyberwolf chased Ravage around the rocky cliff. There were jeers as the Seekers lowered their spiral and they laughed at the panther's expense until Ravage managed to climb a cliff and leap on to Starscream's shoulders.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Skywarp cried, spinning and lowering his altitude until he landed on the hard dirt.

The cyberwolf made an _ayup-ayup_ sound as it danced away further into the ravine before turning around curiously, pricking his ears forward curiously. Skywarp reached for a tree nearby and ripped off a branch, snapping off the leaves roughly. "Here boy, wanna play?" he shook the stick and the cyberwolf gave a low _yumph_ as it crouched down eagerly, glossa lolling out of its mouth excitedly. Skywarp looked up at his trine-mates, both of which were frowning down at him. "Look, he wants to play! Can I keep him?"

"You most certainly cannot!" Starscream shrieked. "Now get rid of it so we can scrap these Autobot scum."

"They're not going anywhere." Skywarp pouted but threw the stick anyway. It happened to fly over the ravine wall and the cyberwolf gave him a look as if to say _are you _kidding _me?_ before racing after it, scaling the rock wall with ease.

The two other Seekers landed and as they were about to advance, the cyberwolf was back, carrying the stick in its jaws. It placed the stick-branch at Skywarp's feet, giving another low _yumph_ as it wagged its tail. Laughing, Skywarp reached down for the stick when three things happened.

The first was that the cyberwolf lunged forward and upward, catching Skywarp's exposed neck in its powerful jaws. A cyberwolf would be analogous to an Earth wolf with the biting strength similar to that of an Earth crocodile in that it could snap its heavy jaws shut and not let go. The Seeker screamed in pain and the cyberwolf's momentum carried him into the Skywarp's chest, sending them sprawling on the ground.

The second was that the cyberwolf released the tender neck of the Seeker and crouching down, leapt at Thundercracker, Ravage, and Starscream, fluid-drenched fangs bared.

The third was that it transformed. Ravage was snatched in a clawed hand and thrown roughly into a wall where he crumpled, stunned. Clawed hands ripped through the metal plating over the sensitive wings of the Seekers before grabbing them both by their helms and hitting them together in a fierce, hard blow. They crumpled in a heap and Jumper crouched near their bodies, grin firmly in place.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Sideswipe muttered.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker grumbled. "No Jet Judo."

"I don't need you back in my Med-Bay," Ratchet snapped, shoving a finger in their general direction. He turned to Jumper. "Nice fighting."

The grin widened and he straightened. "Thank you," he said.

"How'd you know?" Hound asked. "That it was a trap?"

Jumper paused, carefully translating what was said. He was a little hurt that the Autobot-tracker-called-Hound used a contraction while addressing him. "Did not. Scent was different."

Bluestreak beamed up at his _aargvarna_. _"That was great!"_ he said excitedly.

The cyberwolf inclined his head. _"Are we done?"_

The gunner looked surprised but relayed his query to Prowl who said that they were. He translated the answer and Jumper grinned. _"Now, if you do not mind, I do think that I will go and frolic in that meadow over there. Those jeweled bugs are surely pretty."_ Without waiting for an answer he transformed and raced off toward the meadow he pointed out. He was finally able to soak in the experience of the nature of the Earth around him. He could kick his heels up, run and frolic through the lazy swaying of the long strands of grass, chase and nip after the thin jeweled insects that startled at his approach and zipped away, play in the mud, wade through the river, and roll around in the dirt.

Earth was certainly exciting.


	3. Music Meme

**Got bored, decided to try my luck at that Music Meme. Yeah, you know, the one where you put your ipod on shuffle and write or draw whatever comes to mind in the time of the song with no repeats or pauses, even if you didn't get anything. (And I almost didn't get anything for my first one.**

**There are references about the songs and writings at the bottom of the page.**

**Don't own the songs or the Transformers in these pieces. Except, you know, the ones that are mine. :)**

**

* * *

**

**1. All the Things We've Never Done – Martina McBride**

I found Fegali in our quarters one day, drooping over a picture frame. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, moving to sit on his leg. "What's wrong, 'Gali?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me, optics sad. "Nothing, Narz." He said. It was a blatant lie.

I sighed. "Gali, I don't need to be a Xarmix to know that something's bothering you. Talk to me."

"I'm useless." Of all the things I thought I'd hear from him, that was the _last_ thing I thought he'd say. "All I can do is talk to you. I can analyze things, but I cannot verbally speak to anyone but you. My priorities are different from everyone else's and even then it's a far stretch. I'm a horrible guardian."

I hugged him. "No you're not. You're the best. Even Sam h

* * *

**2. In My Daughter's Eyes – Martina McBride**

Bluestreak and Prowl sat at a table together in the rec. room aboard the _Jossine_, staring blankly at their cubes of energon. For once the gunner wasn't talking, and Prowl didn't have a report he was looking over. Both seemed…almost dead.

They didn't really need to speak, for they understood what the other thought and felt as if they were brothers. And in a vague sense they were, having been raised by the same femme.

Jumper and Firebird joined them a moment later. The cyberwolf had yet to smile since the Captain's death, and Firebird's beauteous feathers were covered in dirt and grime and were painfully dull. Seeing this the gunner took the turbohawk in his lap and preened his feathers himself.

In a sense, the Captain had adopted all of them. She had seen their potential and had raised them to believe in themselves. She loved them when no one else would.

* * *

**3. The Book of Love – The Magnetic Fields**

He didn't know what to say. All he could see was the engineer, the engineer that was one of his first friends when he went to Earth.

Said engineer, however, didn't know that he was sentient. That he had a mind of his own. That he wasn't just some turbohawk that the Captain had taken with her. But Firebird didn't mind. If it meant that this mech called Wheeljack would spend time with him, he would gladly submit to it.

On occasion he sang to the engineer, a sight that made both their sparks soar, especially when Firebird saw how the engineer's face and vocal indicators lit up in awe and happiness. It was worth it for him.

His favorite thing to do was to sit on Wheeljack's shoulder as the engineer walked around the _Ark_.

* * *

**4. Tattoo – Jordin Sparks**

Gold snarled as she paced. Narzenim had just left her after speaking with her about the death of Sentinel Prime. The memory haunted her, watching Megatron kill the Prime.

Once realizing what was going on, she had disappeared into the background, opting instead to watch as Orion – now called Optimus – ran into the room and throw himself at Megatron, willing to fight and defend the old and dying Prime. It was her love for Optimus that made her step into the fight.

When Megatron left, Optimus became a Prime and Sentinel died. He had smiled slightly at Gold. He had said that he loved them like his own creations.

But how could he, when he constantly insulted Russet's intelligence and control? He treated her like she was made of scrap metal, not as if she were made of the rarest of materials as she _should have_ been treated. When she was sparkbroken, only Gold knew. She could feel her sister's pain despite the distance between them, and when she was sad, Gold mourned with her. She knew her sister's pain as if it were her own, and each time she had seen Sentinel Prime, she had felt the twinge of pain that Russet felt.

But his work on them had branded them. They were always known as the Twins of Sentinel

* * *

**5. Sloop John B – Relient K**

The _Jossine_ was a large ship. A large and _comforting_ ship. They saved refugees from different planets from natural disasters, wars, you name it.

But sometimes everyone got homesick after a long trip and were eager to return to Earth. During those times everyone would run stir-crazy. Pranks would abound, Ratchet would scream from his med-bay, the Captain would lock herself in her cabin ("Primus save me from these fools!"), Narzenim would literally walk sideways on the walls, and the humans would be traumatized by Narzenim's lack of a nudity taboo.

It got to the point that Amina was amused and would laugh each ship-morning as she reviewed the footage from her recharge period. Everyone wanted to go home, but it was just _hilarious_ to see the proof.

* * *

**6. This Is Your Time – Michael W. Smith**

This was along the lines of the memorial service held for our valiant Captain.

One real reason I decided to write her memoirs was because no one understood her well enough to give her a proper farewell. She was a secretive femme and no one fully understood her. Not even Ratchet, though he knew her best.

Even I, who was a Xarmix, didn't know every secret she held.

They played the song for her memorial service, and I couldn't help but realize that it didn't fit her at all. She knew her time to die, yes, but a lot of what she did she did out of love, not because of faith.

I liked this song, true, but it didn't fit my Mother. And everyone aboard knew, but dared not say anything about it. _At least they tried,_ everyone was thinking. _And they got it close, too._

Windtreader cared for us deeply.

* * *

**1. All the Things We've Never Done by Martina McBride:**  
**_Song:_ The song's about a husband and wife at their anniversary. The husband is sad because he's never been able to do anything special for her, anything he's promised (_He says "I've never built/Your mansion on a hill/Or warmed you in the Spanish sun..."_). The wife then tells him that the only reason they're still together because of everything they didn't do (_"You've never walked away/when I needed you to stay/or made me feel I'm not 'the one.'/There've been no broken vows..._")  
_Writing:_ Fegali and Narzenim in their quarters. 'Gali's feeling sorry for himself thinking that he's inadequate as a guardian because only Narzenim can hear him. She proceeds to (or tries to, at least; the song ended) that she sees something different in him.**

**2. In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride:  
_Song:_ It's about a mother looking into/through her daughter's eyes and seeing the way her daughter sees her and how being a mother changed her life. (_In my daughter's eyes/I am a hero/I am strong and wise/and I know no fear..._) She juxtaposes the way her daughter sees her and not only the way it changed her, but also how she sees the world around her after she looks into her daughter's eyes and the revelations thereof.  
_Writing:_ No idea what brought this on, but basically it's after Windtreader's death. Everyone who she helped to raise (Firebird, Jumper, Prowl, and Bluestreak) gathered at a table, basically mourning the death of their mother-figure.**

**3. ****The Book of Love by The Magnetic Fields:  
_Song:_ Basically it's just about love.  
_Writing:_ Firebird has an unhealthy fascination with Wheeljack. WARNING: THOUGHTS/IDEAS OF PRE-SLASH**

**4. Tattoo by Jordin Sparks:  
_Song:_ About someone hurt in love, how the love of their spouse and/or significant other stays with them and is burned into them (figuratively speaking), as permanent as a tattoo.  
_Writing:_ Set after Narzenim leaves Gold's office in ch. 19 of _M.o.a.B.B. _Gold's take on Sentinel Prime's death.**

**5. Sloop John B by Relient K:  
_Song_: Basically it's about a guy who goes on what's supposed to be a relaxing boat ride. He originally wanted to go on but since he's started his journey, all he wants to do is go home because everyone's going crazy on the ship (the first mate gets drunk and arrested by the constable, the cook steals food, etc.)  
_Writing:_ Don't ask what came over me. I _do_ know that Narzenim has a tendency to ignore human nudity taboos merely because she was raised by a culture that had no use for clothing.**

**6. This Is Your Time by Michael W. Smith:  
_Song:_ My dad used to tell me that this song was written for Cassie Bernall, one of the victims of the Columbine Massacre. (google it or something). When it came down to it, Cassie said that she believed in God and was killed for it. She knew what would happen if she answered truthfully about believing in God but answered truthfully anyway. _She Said Yes_ was written by her mother. It's a good book.  
_Writing:_ Windtreader's memorial service. Life continues on even though the crew of the _Jossine_ mourns.**


End file.
